Potter Twins And The Chamber Of Secrets
by EylonGryffindor
Summary: The Potter Twins are back again for their second year in Hogwarts. Find out how they get through all the trouble that seems to keep finding them. Daily updates! Please read Potter Twins And The Sorcerer's Stone before reading this! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! Enjoy my fanfiction story. Only the story's mine not the actual Harry Potter. Everything else except the OC belongs to me. Please review at the end!_

~PTATCOS~

Harry sat by the window in his and his sister's small bedroom. Harry flips the pages through the scrapbook given to him and his sister by Hagrid. Hannalee and Harry added in various moving pictures to the album. He stops on a moving photo of Ron and Hermione. SQUAWK! Harry jumps.

Hedwig pecks at the lock slung through her cage door then glowers at Harry. Hannalee, Harry she needs to be quiet." Hannalee said rubbing her kitty's tummy. Harry, "I can't, Hedwig. I'm not allowed to use magic outside of school. Besides, if Uncle Vernon –"

At the sound of the name, Hedwig squawks again. The Potter Twin's Uncle Vernon yelled, "Har-ry Pot-ter!" Harry, "Now you've done it." He said getting up. Hannalee sighed when she heard her Petunia, "GET DOWN HERE BOTH OF YOU!"

~PTATCOS~

The Potter Twins came down the stairs and got into the kitchen to see Petunia putting the finishing touches to a pudding of whipped cream and sugared violets while Vernon struggles with Dudley's bow tie.

Hannalee snickers looking at him stretch the bow tie to it's extend. Vernon turns and glowers at Harry and Hannalee. Vernon, "I've warned you. If you can't control that bloody bird, it'll have to go. And you," He looks at Hannalee, "You keep that fur ball inside that room!"

Harry, "They're bored. If I could just let her out for an hour or two –" Vernon, "And have you sending secret messages to your freaky little friends? No, sir." Harry, "But we haven't gotten any messages. From any of my friends. Not one. All summer."

Dudley, "Who'd want to be friends with you two?" Hannalee, "Someone definitely not like you!" Vernon, "Put a check on that tone girl! I should think you'd be more grateful. We raise you since you both were babies, give you food off our table, even let you have Dudley's second bedroom... purely out of the goodness of our hearts."

Dudley, "I thought they got the second bedroom because Mum was afraid they'll turn us into dung beetles if you put them back in the cupboard under the stairs." Harry and Hannalee exchange an internal grin. Petunia stops cold exchanges a dark look with Vernon, then sees Dudley extending a finger for the pudding.

Petunia, "Not yet, popkin. That's for when the Masons arrive." Vernon, "Which should be any moment. Now. Let's run through our schedule one more time. Petunia, when the

Masons get here, you will be –"

Petunia, "In the lounge waiting to welcome them graciously to our home!" Vernon, "Good. And Dudley?" Dudley, "I'll be waiting to open the door." Vernon, "Excellent." Turning to the Potter Twins, "And you two?" Harry, "We'll be in our bedroom, making no noise and pretending we don't exist."

Vernon, "Too right you will. With any luck, this could well be the day I make the biggest deal of my career." Hannalee whispers to Harry, "Which is pretty pathetic." Harry smirks. The moment the Dursley's hear the doorbell rings, Vernon shoves Harry and Hannalee out of the kitchen and into the hallway." Vernon, "Upstairs! Hurry!"

Hannalee and Harry sigh and walk up to their room. Upon entering they stop dead as they see a tiny creature with bat-like ears and bulging green eyes is jumping on their small queen bed as if it were a trampoline. Creature, "Hannalee and Harry Potter! Such an honor it is!"

Hannalee stood frozen behind a brother while Harry felt his throat going dry. He then forced himself, "What... Who are you?" Creature, "Dobby, sir. Dobby the house elf." Harry, "I see. Not to be rude or anything, but this isn't a great time for me to have a house-elf in my bedroom."

Dobby, "Oh, yes, sir, Dobby understands. It's just that, Dobby has come to tell you... it is difficult, sir... Dobby wonders where to begin." Hannalee take a small step forward, "Well why don't you sit down?" Dobby, "S-s-sit down?"

Suddenly Dobby bursts into loud tears loudly. Harry and Hannalee both panic. Harry, "Did you have to say that?!" Hannalee, "Shhhh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or anything –" Dobby, " Offend Dobby! Dobby has heard of your greatness, Miss, but never has he been asked to sit down by a witch or wizard, like an equal..."

Harry, "You can't have met many decent witches or wizards then." Dobby shakes his head, then without warning, leaps off the bed and starts to bang his head furiously on the floor. Dobby, "Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!"

**~PTATCOS~  
**

Vernon was pouring champagne for Mr. and Mrs. Mason, as Dobby's head banging sounds from above is heard. All eyes shift to the ceiling. Vernon chuckles nervously while Petunia gives them an awkward smile. Vernon, "Don't mind that. It's just the... Cat."

Dudley. "Cat? Hannalee's cat?" Vernon, "Our cat, Hannalee."

**~PTATCOS~  
**

Dobby gets back to his feet wobbling eyes spinning dizzily. Harry and Hannalee regard him with a mixture of concern and wariness. Harry, "Are you... all right?" Dobby, "Dobby had to punish himself, sir. Dobby almost spoke ill of his family, sir."

Hannalee, "Your... family?" Dobby, "The wizard family Dobby serves, sir. Dobby is bound to serve one family forever. If they ever knew Dobby was here..." Dobby shudders in fear, then looks up, whisper urgently Dobby, "But Dobby had to come. Dobby has to protect Hannalee and Harry Potter. To warn them."

In a very fierce whisper, "Hannalee and Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year." Harry, "Not go back? But... I have to." Hannalee, "What? Why not?" Dobby, "This is a plot. A plot to make most terrible things happen. If Hannalee and Harry Potter go back to school they will be in great danger."

Harry, "What terrible things? Who's plotting them?" Dobby makes a funny chocking and gagging noise. Hannalee, "Hush! Hush! You need to be quiet!" Harry, "Okay! I understand. You can't say –" Dobby, "Too late." Dobby grabs the bedside lamp and starts beating himself about the head and yelping loudly.

Vernon is in the midst of telling a joke. Vernon, "They arrive at the ninth hole and!—" Dobby's yelps interrupt, ringing out from above. Mr. Mason, "Sounds as if that cat of yours has dragged something in with it, Dursley." Vernon, "Not to worry. I'll sort it out."

**~PTATCOS~**

Hannalee, "Harry! Make him stop! Make him stop!" She whisper yelled. Harry wrestles the lamp away from Dobby. Harry, "Stop! Stop!" Footsteps thunder on the landing. Quickly, Harry grabs Dobby by the pillowcase he was wearing and pitches him into the wardrobe... just as the door flings open.

Vernon, "What the devil are you two doing up here!" Harry closes the closet door. "You've just ruined the punch line of my Japanese golfer joke." He closes the opening door again and looks over to Hannalee who was sweating.

He closes the door again. Harry, "I was just-" "One more sound and you'll wish you'd never been Potters!" Harry yet again closes the door. Vernon, "And fix that door boy!" He stomps flat-footed from the room and slams the door.

Harry lets Dobby out of the wardrobe. Harry, "See why we've got to go back? We don't belong here. We belong in your world - at Hogwarts. It's the only place we've got...friends." Dobby, "Friends who don't even write to Harry and Hannalee Potter?"

Harry, "Well, I expect they've been –" Hannalee, "Hang on, how do you know our friends haven't been writing to us?" Dobby looking guiltily as ever, takes out a stack of letters. Dobby, "Harry and Hannalee Potter mustn't be angry with Dobby - Dobby hoped if Harry and Hannalee Potter thought his friends had forgotten him... Harry and Hannalee Potter might not want to go back to school, sir, miss."

Harry calmly controlling his anger, "Give me those. Now." Dobby frowns sadly, then dashes out the door panicking... Hannalee and Harry share a look of horror.

**~PTATCOS~**

Hannalee and Harry ran desperately after Dobby bouncing like a ping-pong ball down the stairs and into the kitchen. As they race in, they find Dobby in the kitchen. Harry quietly, "DOBBY! GET BACK HERE! NOW!" But Dobby moves towards the counter, waving his arms. Petunia's masterpiece of a pudding rises then floats into the living room, hovering over the Mason's heads.

The Masons don't see, but the Dursley's do. Harry, "Dobby... Please... No..." Hannalee, "Don't Dobby. Don't! Please don't!" Dobby, "Harry and Hannalee Potter must say they are not going back to school." Harry, "We can't. Hogwarts is our home." Dobby's face turns into a tragic expression.

Dobby, "Then Dobby must do it. For Harry and Hannalee Potters own good." Dobby snaps his fingers and the pudding plummets straight onto the Masons. They stand blinking, covered head to foot with whipped cream and sugared violets. Without saying a word the Masons exit.

Vernon and Petunia race after them. Vernon, "I'm sorry. It's our nephew and niece. They both have been very disturbed. Meeting strangers upsets them so we kept them upstairs..." The Masons still silent walk out of the house, the Dursley's still following them.

Petunia, "We have ice cream..." The Masons get into their car and drive off as Vernon falls to the ground and pleads them to come back. Petunia help Vernon up and they walk back into the living room looking dangerously angry at the twins.

Vernon, "WHAT IN THE DEVIL WAS THAT?" He grabs Harry by the hair and shakes his head. Harry, "It was an accident! We didn't-" Hannalee holds up her wand, "LET HIM GO!" Harry, "Lee! Don't!" Petunia comes forth to grab her but Hannalee pushes her away.

She points her wand right under Vernon's neck, "LET-GO-OF-MY-BROTHER!" Vernon lets go of Harry and backs away in fear. Petunia, "Put that away freak! We know you can't do magic outside school. My sister already told me that." Harry, "If I were you, I wouldn't provoke her."

Vernon, "Well, I've got news for you two, I'm locking you up! And if you try to magic yourself out, they'll expel you! You're never going back to that school! Never!" The very next day Vernon fits iron bars to the outside of Harry and Hannalee's room window.

He drills a metal flap to the base of the bedroom door, fits a fat, grey lock to the door itself. Soaking with sweat, he casts Harry and Hannalee a nasty grin and pulls shut the door. It closes with the dull clank of a cell.

Hannalee, "Harry, when I get my hands on that elf I'm going to strangle him till he turns purple." Harry, "I'll help you bury him." He said staring gloomily out the window. The Potter Twins go to bed but neither sleeps. They both were thinking the same thing, _How to go to Hogwarts. _

The moment Harry's watch strikes midnight the Potter Twins hold hands together. Harry, "Happy Birthday Lee." Hannalee, "Happy birthday Harry."

**~PTATCOS~**

The metal flap rattles and Dudley's pudgy hand slides two bowl of tinned soup onto the floor. He grins cruelly through the opening. Dudley, "I know what day it is." Harry, "Well done, Dudley. Finally learned the days of the week, have you."

Dudley, "Today's your birthday and nobody cares." Hannalee, "Duddykins! You remembered our birthday! Oh how lovely. I didn't know you cared this much!" Dudley glared at Hannalee." Harry, "Move away quick sis, the next think you know Dunny-Duddy-Dummsy-Poofs might kiss us and give us presents.

Both Hannalee and Harry burst out laughing at Dudley's pinkish purple face as Dudley angrily snaps shut the flap. Harry sighs, takes the soup and a bit of stale bread, and crosses to Hedwig. Hannalee picks up her share and sits on the bed and started feeding her kitty Pyewacket.

Harry, "it's no good turning your beak up, it's all we've got." Harry feeds a piece of bread to Hedwig.

**~PTATCOS~**

Harry and Hannalee were asleep on their bed with Pyewacket curled on the foot of the bed. There was a gentle tapping sound. Harry opens his eyes and blinks. There was a bright light. Somewhat approaching.

Harry rubs his eyes and outs on his glasses. He walks over to his window and was truly in shock to see a car floating in the air. Still stunned he is greeted by Ron Weasley. Staring through the bedroom window.

Harry, "Ron?" Ron, "Hiya, Harry!"

**~PTATCOS~**

**Hope you enjoyed this! Please review! =) Hannalee Potter picture can be found in my profile. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello! Enjoy my fanfiction story. Only the story's mine not the actual Harry Potter. Everything else except the OC belongs to me. Please review at the end!**_

_**~PTATCOS~**_

Harry and Hannalee were asleep on their bed with Pyewacket curled on the foot of the bed. There was a strange sound approaching. Harry opens his eyes and blinks. There was a bright light. Somewhat approaching.

Harry rubs his eyes and outs on his glasses. He walks over to his window and was truly in shock to see a car floating in the air. Still stunned he is greeted by Ron Weasley. Staring through the bedroom window.

Harry, "Ron?" Ron, "Hiya, Harry!" Harry look mouth agape at the old turquoise colored Ford Anglia floating in the air outside his bed room. Ron leans out the back window smiling at Harry.

On the driver's seat was either George or Fred as the other pair was on the backseat. Harry, "Ron, Fred? George? What're you doing here?" Ron, "Rescuing you, of course. Where's Hanny?"

Harry rushes over to his sleeping sister and violently shakes her awake. "HANNALEE!" He whisper yelled. Hannalee, "Wha? What? No. My birthday." She tries to go back to sleep but Harry pulls her out of bed.

"What? HARRY!" Hannalee whined. Harry, "SHHHH! Get your trunk! Now!" Hannalee, "What's going on?" Ron, "Hey Hanny!" Hannalee turns and looks outside the window and becomes wide awake with what she was seeing.

Hannalee, "Ron?" The twin from the backseat, "Nice bed head Potter!" Harry, "Hannalee! Hurry!" Hannalee leaps into action grabbing her trunk and dumping in whatever she could find. Hannalee, "Harry! Glasses off! You three close your eyes!" Harry immediately took off his glasses but before the Weasley's could ask why Hannalee already started lifting off her shirt.

The Weasley brothers immediately averted their eyes uncomfortably wishing Hannalee was a boy. Within minutes Harry and Hannalee's trunks was stuffed with clothes and spell books. Harry drags his and Hannalee's trunk to the windowsill and they both watch Ron tie off a fierce knot on the bars of their window.

Ron, "Stand back." Harry and Hannalee take a few steps back. Ron turns, nods to his brother. The Weasley twin steps on the accelerator. The Ford Anglia rises up into the air the rope tightens on the bars then snaps. Bricks and bars rain down onto the lawn below, a mangled mess.

The grills were gone. Then the yelling began outside their bedroom door. Harry pushes both the trunks over the sill into the Anglia's boot. The car turns to the side with the door opened. Hannalee swings Hedwig's cage into the car and Ron catches it. Once it was settle Hannalee lifted her Pyewacket and passes him to Ron.

Harry helps up Hannalee and she holds onto Ron and pulls herself into the car. The twins, "Hi Hanny!" Hannalee looking at the driver twin, "Hi Georgie." She goes onto the back seat and sits on Fred's leg, "Hi Freddie."

Hedwig was making lots of noise flapping her wings while Pyewacket snarled loudly scratching the backseat. Hannalee, "Sorry no space." Fred, "It's okay. RON YOUR RAT IS BITTING ME!" Ron, "Scabbers? He's in the back with you?"

BAM! The bedroom door crashes open. Vernon, "Petunia! They're getting away!" As Harry leaps for the windowsill, Vernon charges forward and snatches his ankle. Harry tumbles into the darkness, one hand gripping the door the other reaching out and catching Ron's at the last possible second.

Hannalee, "HARRY! RON PULL HIM IN!" George tries to drive off but Vernon had a dead grip on Harry. Vernon puts both hands to Harry's ankle, pulls harder. Ron braces himself, pulls back. Harry hangs stretched high over the lawn, directly above the mangled steel bars.

Hannalee, "HARRY!" Harry's hand begins to slip from Ron's fingers. Hedwig pecks feverishly at the lock. Everyone starts to panic. Ron, "Hold on, Harry! Don't let go!" Harry, "WHY ON EARTH WOULD I LET GO!" Vernon, "Oh no, boy! You, your sister that bloody pigeon and that fur ball aren't going anywhere!"

Harry's hand begins to slip away from Ron's. Hedwig pecks harder and the cage opens. Hedwig swoops into the sky, wheels back and hammers her beak into Vernon's hand. He roars in pain and stumbles forth and falls right through the window sill just as Ron and George pull Harry into the air.

The like a rocket, the Anglia sails into the stars. Everyone glance back to see Petunia and Dudley looking out of the window at the bottom where Vernon laid. Ron turns to Harry, "By the way Harry Happy birthday. Harry birthday Hanny." The twins immediately began to sing the birthday song as Hannalee passed the bird cage to Fred and on seat with Pyewacket on her lap.

**~PTATCOS~ **

As the Anglia drops through a pink sky a haphazard mess of a house built around a towering central chimney appears below. The car touches down in a whirling cone of dust, scatters a group of chickens, and fishtails to a halt. The boys and Hannalee spill quickly out of the car.

Fred whispers urgently, "Hurry! Let's nip inside before Mum wakes up!" The boys and Hannalee sneak inside gently close the door. Harry and Hannalee stop. Magical objects surround them a clock displays different chores for each family member.

A pair of needles knit a sweater by themselves. And a stack of playing cards that shuffle themselves. A sauce pan being soaped and scrubbed by a brush. Ron shrugs, averts his eyes self consciously. Ron, "it's not much." Harry, "I think it's... brilliant!" Hannalee, "Brilliantly amazing Ron!"

Ron looks up and sees Harry's and Hannalee's mesmerized face and grins. Suddenly Mrs Weasley, "WHERE-HAVE-YOU-BEEN?" Everyone jump out of their skin hearing her angry voice. Mrs Weasley stands in the doorway looking furious. The she sees Harry and Hannalee to whom she smiles sweetly.

Mrs Weasley, "Harry! Hannalee! How wonderful to see you both!" She turns back to the boys, "Beds empty! No note! You could've died! You could've been seen!" Turns again to the twins, "I don't blame you of course dearies."

Ron, "They were starving them, mum! There were bars on their window!" Mrs Weasley, "You best hope I don't put bars on your window Ronald Weasley!" Harry and Hannalee grin at Ron's flushing face. Mrs Weasley turns to them, "Time for breakfast my dears."

A small, orange red -headed girl appears. Ginny, "Mummy. Have you seen my jumper –?" Harry, "Hello." Hannalee looks at her and smiles, "Hi Ginny!" Ginny's eyes were only on Harry. She squeals dashes back up the stairs. Harry, "Was it something we said?"

Ron frowns, "Ginny's been talking about you all summer. Dead annoying, really." Hannalee smiles, "Oh really?" Nudging Harry. Harry turns slightly pink and starts gulping down his apple juice. George, "Dad's home!" the front door opens and a tall man with orange hair enters with his robes look dusty and travel-worn.

Mr Weasley, "What a night! Nine raids! Nine!" Hannalee and Harry turn to Ron, "Raids?" Ron, "Dad works at the ministry of magic. In the misuse of muggle artifacts office." Harry, "The misuse of muggle artifacts?"

Hannalee, "What do you mean?" Ron, "That's when wizards bewitch something to drive Muggles mad. Shrinking door keys, that kind of thing. Dad loves Muggles. Thinks they're fascinating." Mr Weasley hangs up his cloak, turns and sits on the head of the table chair and blinks.

He sees a black hair in the seas of red and orange. Mr. Weasley, "Well now. Who are you?" Harry, "Oh I'm Harry, sir. Harry Potter. And this is my sister Hannalee." He gestured beside him. Mr Weasley, "Good lord, are you really? Ron's told us all about you, of course. When did you get here?"

Mrs Weasley darkly, "This morning. Your sons flew that enchanted car of yours to surrey house and back last night." Everyone including the Twins look away guilty. Mr Weasley, "Did you now! How'd it go?!" The five of them immediately started talking about how great the car was. Mrs Weasley smacks him.

Mr Weasley catching his wife's eye, "I... I mean... that was very wrong, boys. Very wrong indeed." Hannalee and Harry share a grin knowing that the boys always get out of trouble thanks to their amazing dad. Mr Weasley, "So, Hannalee, Harry you must know all about Muggles, tell me, what exactly is the function of a rubber duck?"

Harry and Hannalee burst into a fit of giggles as the Mr Weasley looks at them turning slightly pink. Harry is about to answer, when he notices an owl soaring toward the kitchen window. Mrs Weasley, "That must be Errol with the post."To the twins horror the owl doesn't pull up. It just flies and smacks into the glass.

Ron, "He always does that." Mrs Weasley, "Fetch him, will you, Percy?" Percy takes the unconscious Errol, absently lays him on a draining board, and takes the letters clutched in his claws. Percy, "it's our Hogwarts letters! And look they've sent the Potter's as well."

Mr Weasley, "Dumbledore must know you're here. Doesn't miss a trick, that man." Fred reading his letter, "This lot won't come cheap, mum. The spell books alone..." Mrs Weasley, "We'll manage. Right then. There's only one place to get all of this. Diagon Alley."

Right after getting ready everyone has gathered in front of the large fireplace. Mrs Weasley, "You two first dearies." Mrs Weasley offers Harry a flowerpot at the bottom is a layer of very soft dust. Harry and Hannalee frown in confusion.

Ron, "Hanny and Harry's never traveled by floo powder before, mum." Hannalee, "Floo powder?" Mrs Weasley, "Ron. Would you mind going first, so Hanny and Harry can see how it's done?" Ron nods and takes a pinch from the pot, pitches it into the fireplace and bright green flames roar high to Harry and Hannalee's horror he calmly walks... straight into them. Ron, "Diagon alley."

Ron vanishes and Harry tentatively reaches into the pot. Mrs Weasley, "Remember to speak clearly, dear!" She said to him. Harry walks underneath and stands. Mrs Weasley, "And mind you get out at the right grate!" Harry nodding, unsure, "D-dia-gon alley!"

Flames burst transporting the twin. Mrs Weasley, "What did he say dear?" Mr Weasley, "Diagonally." Mrs Weasley, "Thought he did." Hannalee, "Is he gonna be okay?" Mrs Weasley, "He'll be fine dear. Now you must speak clearly. DIAGON ALLEY."

Hannalee nods and takes the floo powder. Once she was ready Hannalee, "DIAGON ALLEY." She felt her body being transported away then suddenly her feet was touching the ground again. She looks to her right to see Ron with Hermione, "Wow!" Ron, "Pretty wicked isn't it?"

Hannalee, "HERMIONE!" She hugs her. Hermione laughs, "Was is scary?" Hannalee, "NO! It was so cool! That was so amazing!" Ron laughs at her. Hermione, "Hanny! Where's Harry?" Hannalee, "Harry said the word wrongly and everyone was pretty sure he wouldn't be here." Ron, "Don't worry, he'll be here soon."

Just then the Weasley family started showing up and one by one everyone scattered around the area. Hannalee stood there waiting for Harry. Hermione who run into the book store came rushing out, "Hanny! Come on! You won't believe who is here! He's even signing the books today."

Hannalee, "Who?" Hermione, "GILDEROY LOCKHART! Don't tell me you've never heard of him!" Hannalee, "Okay how about I've never seen him?" Hermione, "Hanny! Oh look there's Harry!" Hannalee turns to see him with Hagrid.

The girls race over to Harry and Hagrid. Hannalee, "Hi Hagrid!" Hermione, "How have you been?" Hagrid, "Hello, Hannalee, Hermione! Em fine. Yer good to go now Harry!" He waves and walks away. Hannalee, "Are you alright?" Harry, "I'm fine."

Hermione cocks her head curiously at Harry, then takes out her wand and points it directly between his eyes, "Again Harry?" Hermione, "Oculus Reparo." Instantly, Harry's glasses are mended. Harry, "I need to remember that one." Hannalee snickers as Hermione links hands with her. Hermione, "C'mon."

Hermione lead them towards Mrs Weasley, "Oh Harry! Thank goodness. We hoped you'd only gone one grate too far. Come now. We're off to Flourish and Blotts." Hermione, "Isn't it thrilling! Gilderoy Lockhart's going to be there! We can actually meet him! I mean, he's written almost the whole booklist!"

As Mrs Weasley and Hermione dash off leaving Hannalee and Harry, the twins frown. Harry, "Who?" Hannalee, "I'm not sure either. All I know is that he's someone famous signing books." Harry smirks, "Famous then us?" Hannalee laughs. The twins kept poking each other in the ribs and walked into the store Hermione and Mrs Weasley rushed into.

**~PTATCOS~**

**Hope you enjoyed this! Please review! =) Hannalee Potter picture can be found in my profile. ;)**


End file.
